The invention relates to a docking device for the coupling of a first device including a handler or prober with a second device including a test head for electronic components.
To test electronic components such as, for example, integrated circuits (IC), the principle is known of using a testing device with a test head, which must be connected to a handling device for the electronic components, such as a handler or prober. In order to allow for the docking of the test head, which may weigh up to 1,000 kg, to the handling device in the simplest, easiest, and most precise way possible, special docking devices, i.e. coupling devices, have been developed, which on the one hand are secured to the handling device and, on the other hand, to the test head. A disadvantage with such known docking devices, however, is the fact that the docking of the test head using these docking devices is not always possible in the simple, easy, and precise manner desired, and, in addition, they are frequently expensive or complex in their structure.
From DE 102 16 003 A1, a docking device is known, which avoids the disadvantages referred to above by means of a ball element clamping sleeve, which is arranged torsionally-resistant but displaceable in its axial direction inside the locking unit, and can be moved in the axial direction in the manner of a spindle by means of a threaded sleeve surrounding the ball element clamping sleeve. The rotation of the threaded sleeve is effected by means of a draw cable device. Although this known docking device already has perceptible advantages over other known devices, it nevertheless requires improvement with regard to its handling.